The New Cullen
by rorygilmore12134
Summary: This is a story that takes place years after Bella has been changed. In that time a new vampire Luke, has joined them. What happen's when the family of 9 meets another like them and their pasts collide? Normal pairings.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: This story has many different points of view. A guide for different points of view is listed below.

**POV's**

**BPOV- Bella's **

**EPOV- Edward's**

**EmPOV- Emmett's**

**RPOV- Rosalie's**

**JPOV- Jasper's**

**APOV- Alice's**

**EsPOV- Esme's**

**CPOV- Carlisle's**

**LPOV- Luke's**

**LorPOV- Lorelai's**


	2. Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline, Lorelai, and Luke.**

**EPOV**

My family and I are just sitting around trying to figure out what's going on. I put my arm around my wife, Bella. I just don't get it. Today we started school again. However the thoughts about us from the students were unusual. Their thoughts were all saying that we looked like _her_. We were trying to figure out who this her was.

"You know I may have an idea about the mystery girl." my brother Luke said. My brother Luke was the newest member of our family. Carlisle found him dying and saved him. Luke can shape-shift and even turn invisible. Useful talent for hiding. It also means he can put a block on his thoughts so that I can't hear. It's annoying.

"By all means, tell us your theory Luke." my father Carlisle said. I was eagar to hear as well because nobody else had any ideas.

"Well, this may be a little crazy. Has anyone considered that this girl might be one of us?" Luke asked nervously. Brilliant. There is a reason Luke is my favorite brother. He reminds me a lot of myself in the time before I found my Bella. The odd one out. I wonder if this could be true. It would be nice for Luke to have someone like the rest of us.

"You may be right Luke." Carlisle said and the entire family began to speculate.

**LorPOV**

The family discussed things as I sat in the room, invisible. This was really them, the family I had been searching for; the famed Cullens. They were where I got my inspiration from. I sat there concentrating. If I were to slip up Edward would hear my thoughts or Jasper would sense my feelings. The newest boy, Luke was just like me. Our talents were identical. Finally I heard them come up with a solution to the mystery girl. They were right. I knew because that girl was me. I decided to make my presence known.

As I suddenly appeared to them I watched the shock on all of their faces. Finally it was Carlisle who broke the stunned silence.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask.

"I'm Lorelai and I'm the answer to your mystery." I replied. Then Esme spoke up.

"Your like us. Your a vegetarian as well." she said. It wasn't a question. Then Bella spoke.

"What's your story?" she asked quietly.

"It's a long one." I replied. Carlisle looked around at his family and smiled at me.

"We've got time." he said to me. I was suddenly aware of nine sets of eyes eagarly watching me waiting for my story. I sat back down and began.

**Please review! More chapters soon.**


	3. Lorelai's Story

**LorPOV**

"My story really begins with another vampire by the name of Taylor. Taylor was created by the nomdic 'carnivorous' vampires. He didn't want to be like them so he became a 'vegetarian'. He learned of the famed Cullens and became determined to find them. He traveled around looking for them, well, you. One day he was in a small village and he saw me. I was human and two weeks from graduating the valedictorian of my class. Taylor saw me and was determined that I would join him. He watched me graduate and watched me for the week after. Then he took me away and changed me. He schooled me in the way of animal hunting. Four years later we returned to my hometown. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay but I just wanted to say goodbye to my family." I began to tell my tale. The next part of the story would always upset me and my face clouded over.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmurred his face grave. He had read my thoughts.

"We rang the bell of my old home and an unfamiliar woman answered the door. She explained that she had bought the house the year before. We went up the street to my cousins'. They were thrilled to see me. Soon we were at a party at my cousins' house on the hill. Both sides of the family were there. The only people missing were my parents. After two hours I couldn't take it any more. I demanded to know where my parents were. Finally my Aunt Marsha broke the news to me. My parents had died the year before within a week of each other. They had died believing their 'little girl' was dead. After a half an hour of goodbyes we left and went across to the graveyard and found my parents' graves. I sobbed all night and then Taylor took me away. We then continued our lives." I paused remembering what was coming.

"That's horrible." Edward said sympathetically. He read my thoughts again.

"Ten years ago I met up with my cousin, Alexis. She wasn't a day older. I then learned that shortly after I had left she had met a werewolf and he had imprinted upon her. Using old magics she became a werewolf. Her soulmate unfourtunately had found Taylor. He didn't know that Taylor was a 'vegetarian'. He attacked. Taylor wasn't the love of my existance or even family to me but he was the only company I had. Alexis and I arrived on the scene but we were to late. Alexis's mate swore that he would always be more careful. I could tell that he didn't really feel remorse but Alexis was horrified. We then went our separate ways and I began my new life alone." I tried to keep it together but I felt the sobs rack through me. Everyone began to sympathize and then something came crashing into me.


	4. Esme's Reaction and the Offer

**LorPOV**

I realized that it wasn't a thing but a person that came crashing into me. It was Esme. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth. She quietly shushed me and now and then she would croon things such as 'it'll be ok' and 'my poor, poor baby'. Esme treated me as if I was her daughter and she my mother. I hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

**EsPOV**

This poor thing. I couldn't bear to see her in pain. I rocked and quieted her. She looked so sad. I looked up at Carlisle and he met my gaze. He knew immeadiately what I wanted. I wanted this beautiful, broken creature that was in my arms to join my family. Carlisle gave me a brief and almost undetectable nod. He was going to subtly run the idea past the rest of the family.

**CPOV**

That story was heartbreaking and seemed to have an alarming effect on my Esme. She rocked Lorelai as if the permanantly teenage vampire was a small baby. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes pleading with me. I nodded curtly and turned to look at Edward. _Edward, _I called with my mind and my son turned to look at me.

**EPOV**

That girl was shaking and Esme was holding her tight. I'd like her as a sister. Suddenly Carlisle called me and I looked up at him. He said it all with his eyes and I didn't even need to read his thoughts. I thought that it was a wonderful idea. I was going to like having Lorelai as a little sister. I gave Carlisle a quick nod and I tapped my Bella on the shoulder and indicated Carlisle.

**BPOV**

Wow. I always knew that I was lucky but at least I had gotten a goodbye to my friends and family. I was also never alone. I felt so sorry for Lorelai. I suddenly felt Edward tap me on the shoulder and he indicated Carlisle. I met Carlisle's eyes and he conveyed to me the idea. My eyes lit up and I nodded. I then tapped Alice on the shoulder.

**APOV**

That's such a sad story. Suddenly I got a vision. Yay! I was gonna have a new sister. Bella tapped me and indicated Carlisle. I looked up and met his gaze. I gave a quick nod and tapped my beloved Jasper and discretly pointed to Carlisle.

**JPOV**

The emotions pouring in this room! Lorelai and Esme alone plus everyone else. It was astounding! Suddenly I felt Alice feel an upspring of happiness and just then she tapped my shoulder and pointed to Carlisle. I looked up at him and immeadiately understood. I gave a quick nod and tapped Emmett.

**EmPOV**

What a story. All the suffering. I never could've dealt with that. Then I felt Jasper tap me. I looked at him, confused and he jerked his head towards Carlisle. Silently I knew what Carlisle was asking and I gave a quick nod and tapped Rose.

**RPOV**

Lorelai's story was one that I couldn't even imagine. My own story seemed like a fairy tale compared to her's. Emmett tapped me and when I looked up Carlisle was looking at me and communicating with me via his eyes. I nodded and tapped Luke.

**LPOV**

That story was just so horrible. She was so sad. I wished that there was something that I could do. Then Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder and when I met her gaze she flickered her eyes toward Carlisle. I quickly understood and nodded.

**EsPOV**

I felt Carlisle looking at me and I looked up at him. He was smiling and he mouthed the word 'unanimous'. I was thrilled. Lorelai had quieted down and I turned my attention to her.

"Lorelai, we were wondering if you would like to join our family." I said as I beamed down upon her. Her topaz eyes widened with delight and loving gratitude. After a moment she managed to speak.

"I-I would be honored." she said. We all smiled and I continued to rock my daughter back and forth.

**Okay guys I have only 3 reviews. I'll keep writing but could someone make my day and help me get that number up to 5? I know that's difficult but all I need is at least 2 little reviews. They don't have to be long and I'll answer questions and take suggestions. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review.**


	5. Luke and Lorelai

**Chapter 4**

**LorPOV**

I couldn't be happier! I was one of _them _now. I was a Cullen. Jasper and Luke went to my place to pack up my stuff. Everyone else began to pack up the house. I must have offered to help a thousand times. Every time I offered they told me to relax. Finally, I think I wore out Emmet's patience. I offered to help for the umpteenth time and he finally was about to let me help. He asked me to run a set of pictures out to the Mercedes. I was about to grab them when Esme came downstairs.

"EMMETT!!" Esme screamed, "I told you that today she does not help! She can help _unpack_. She can not help until we reach our new home! Do you understand?!"

"But, Mom. She wanted to help!" Emmett complained.

"It's true, ... Mom." I piped up. She looked at me with loving devotion and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about anything, my darling daughter. I think that Jasper and Luke are back with your things. Go and sort with them. That's the only thing you can do until it comes to unpacking." Esme said as she sent me outside.

"Hey, Lorelai!" Luke called. He was standing by my car with a box of my stuff. He tossed it to Jasper who put it in the trunk. I love my car. It's an inexpensive one but I've rigged it so that the speed goes over 300mph. It's a tiny Nissan Versa in blood red. Suddenly Luke ran up to me.

"Hey, how are you holding up? Is there anything I can do for you?" he questioned me with concern in his beautiful golden eyes. It sent a shiver up my spine. There was also a strange, new feeling. It was love and lust. Oh, no. This can't be good. I heard a chortle and looked over at Jasper.

"You two are driving me crazy! I'll leave you two alone." Jasper said as he disappeared into the house. I looked over at Luke and he looked embarassed. I had the overwhelming feeling to pull him closer and kiss him.

"Lorelai? Mom was wondering if you would mind sharing a room with me in our new home." Luke spoke breaking the spell. But his voice was like a song and it entranced me. It took me a moment to process what he said.

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind." I murmured.

"I don't mind at all!" Luke replied all too quickly. Suddenly he stepped closer to me. My breath caught. I leaned in and he met me halfway. His lips caressed mine in a fiery passion. I suddenly went weak in the knees. His arms wrapped around me and kept me upright without breaking the kiss. He had swept me up in his arms and opened my car door. He set me in the seat and hovered over me. His lips formed a path down my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

"L-luke!" I groaned as his hands crept up my shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt and he shivered.

"L-lorelai!" he moaned my name in pleasure. My name sounded wonderful on his lips. We stopped and gasped. Although we're vampires we breathe out of habit. He pressed his lips to mine once more and we continued our activities.

**Sorry to have been so MIA. School has been so hectic. I've been busy with my own personal hell(otherwise known as the PSATs). Well go ahead. Review. Push the button. You know you want to.**


End file.
